<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>普通朋友 by auretrxxis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511610">普通朋友</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auretrxxis/pseuds/auretrxxis'>auretrxxis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auretrxxis/pseuds/auretrxxis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“……那我以后还能和你做朋友吗，马克哥会不会不高兴？” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>普通朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/01</p><p>跟自己暗恋已久的人交往是什么感觉？</p><p>黄仁俊：谢邀，人在饭店门口，刚被气哭。</p><p> </p><p>这已经是黄仁俊本月第4次和李马克吵架，尽管今天才5号。</p><p>李马克脑子好，每次吵架都像打辩论，照着论据论点论证三要素跟他摆事实讲道理，只差蹦出一句“对方辩友我不同意你的观点”。</p><p>黄仁俊说不过他，憋屈地听李马克说了半天，愣是一个字也插不进去，越吵越憋屈，大脑充血耳边嗡嗡直响。</p><p>跟你们文化人谈恋爱真他妈的烦！</p><p>黄仁俊在心底骂了一句，觉得此刻他的身体里就像装着一个胀满了氢气的大气球，只要再被李马克用尖锐伤人的字眼轻轻一戳，就会在一声巨响后将他炸得七零八落。</p><p>所以他直接推门从那家墨西哥餐厅走了出去，把讨人厌的李马克和他喊他名字的声音一起关在门后，一边叉着腰大步离开一边拨通了李帝努的电话，一开口语气仍冲得很：“喂李帝努，在哪儿呢？”</p><p>电话那头很安静，李帝努平稳而低沉的声音顺着电话线传进黄仁俊的耳朵，仿佛带着天然的镇静效果，轻轻巧巧地将那个压在黄仁俊身体里的大气球放瘪了。</p><p>“在宿舍待着。怎么了仁俊？”</p><p>黄仁俊的火下去了，再开口时便带上了一些不自知的委屈：“出来陪我吃饭，我快饿死了——”</p><p>今天他等了一小时的队才排上的墨西哥餐厅，招牌菜鸡肉塔可只来得及吃一口，剩下的全喂了垃圾桶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>俩人约在学校附近的大排档，黄仁俊到的时候李帝努已经点好了菜，还为他叫了一扎啤酒，很习惯又无奈的样子：“说吧，这次又是因为什么和马克哥吵架？”</p><p>李帝努永远有这种魔力，从前黄仁俊追李马克的时候就天天拉着他讨论战略，到现在他和李马克交往了，却还是在每次吵架闹别扭的时候下意识地想找李帝努。</p><p>黄仁俊一筷子菜配一口酒，边吃边对着李帝努控诉李马克，越说越委屈：“……他根本就不知道我为了及格付出了多少努力，这次会计学我们班好多人都挂了好吗，我、我已经很厉害了……”</p><p>今天他满心欢喜地跟李马克分享他没有挂科的喜讯，对方不仅没有像他期望的那样摸摸他的头夸他真棒，还拧着眉头沉默了许久说要不要等下吃完饭再陪他一起去图书馆学一会儿。</p><p>黄仁俊突然觉得有些无力。</p><p>白天不懂夜的黑，就像把“让优秀成为一种习惯”当做座右铭的李马克永远也不明白为什么学习对于有些人来说是件难事。</p><p> </p><p>“啪”地一声重重地把酒杯拍在桌上，黄仁俊整个人软绵绵地趴在桌边，垂着头失落地喃喃自语。</p><p>“凭什么呀，笨蛋就不值得被温柔地爱吗……”</p><p>黄仁俊喝酒上脸，几瓶下肚双颊上已经泛出绯红，一双明亮湿润的眼也变得雾气氤氲，像一团浸透了水的云，随时就要落雨。</p><p>李帝努也学着他的样子把下巴靠在手臂上，伸出手轻轻地摸了摸黄仁俊的头：“虽然不知道马克哥为什么会这样说你，但是我觉得仁俊已经很厉害了，这门课的老师是出了名的严格，连我都差点挂掉了呢。”</p><p>黄仁俊皱着眉头，看向他的眼神满是怀疑：“真的吗？”</p><p>李帝努想了想前一天打游戏到半夜导致第二天睡过头差点没赶上考试应该也算是“差点挂掉”吧，真诚地点了点头。</p><p>“哈，还是你懂我！”黄仁俊很容易就被哄得开心起来，下一秒又想起什么似的瘪了瘪嘴，“其实我已经不生气了，只要马克哥主动给我打个电话就好了……马克哥还没给我打电话吗？”</p><p>李帝努拿起黄仁俊反扣着放在桌上的手机，面不改色地挂断了李马克的来电，将手机关机：“哦，你的手机好像没电关机了。吃完了我送你回宿舍吧？”</p><p>黄仁俊不疑有他，很乖顺地点了点头，起身慢吞吞地跟在李帝努身后一起往回走。</p><p>快到宿舍楼下的时候，李帝努收到了李马克发来的信息，问他黄仁俊是不是跟他在一起，为什么电话关机了。</p><p>李帝努手指在屏幕上敲动了几下，打下一行字发送了出去。</p><p>【仁俊说他暂时还不想见到哥，让哥不要再给他打电话了。】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/02</p><p>李马克当年是N大王牌金融系录取的专业第一，还是学生会主席，日常是参加各种项目竞赛和组织各类校级活动，名字常年霸占N大表白墙，通往他床上的路满是厮杀。</p><p>而黄仁俊所在的旅游系与金融系相隔大半个校园，他的生活更像是另一个世界，平时的消遣除了社团活动就是吃喝玩乐，快乐崇拜，六十分万岁，多一分浪费。</p><p>这就导致了这俩人明明都在同一个学校，却从来没机会碰面。而这两条完全不相关的线会产生交集，完全得感谢郭德纲老师。</p><p> </p><p>彼时德云社十年老粉黄冠亨在得知他爱豆的全球巡演开到了首尔站后，买了VIP票准备翘课去追星，临走前用一顿饭贿赂了黄仁俊替他上课喊到外加出席学生会本学期的交接会议。</p><p>黄仁俊便是在这场令人昏昏欲睡的会议上，慕强心作祟地对新上任的学生会主席一见钟情了，一回来就向黄冠亨打听李马克。</p><p>黄冠亨珍惜地抱着郭德纲亲笔签名书亲了又亲，压根没抬眼看他：“算了吧，那可是李马克。努力的天才，金融系神一样的存在，更是出了名的高岭之花。”</p><p>黄仁俊：好高傲好不可一世哦，更爱了。</p><p>黄冠亨虽然对这段跨越校内阶级的感情持保留意见，却仍是向他指了条明路：李马克铜墙铁壁，却不完全是独来独往，他和他的直系学弟李帝努关系不错，俩人一起在校外合租。</p><p>李帝努是他们学生会的副主席，跟李马克拧巴较真的性格相反，他是出了名的老好人，热心肠又好说话，黄冠亨平时偷懒时也没少找他帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>于是黄仁俊便找上了李帝努，李帝努果然像黄冠亨说的那样温柔良善，笑眯眯地答应了帮他一起攻略李马克。</p><p>李帝努在做僚机这方面真的称得上是尽职尽责，经常带着黄仁俊在李马克面前刷脸熟，也没少为他出谋划策如何投其所好。</p><p>但黄仁俊也说不清问题出在哪儿，大概上帝为天才们开了一扇高智商的窗，总要在哪个地方关一扇门，几个月下来李马克愣是啥也没感觉到。</p><p> </p><p>事情的转机出现在李帝努去外省参加比赛的时候。</p><p>李帝努不在，少了个能商量的人，黄仁俊其实干什么心里都特别没底，但是进度却意外地顺利，对此他百思不得其解，一直都没想明白，最终归咎于玄学。</p><p>烈女怕缠郎，也不知道李马克是不是被黄仁俊缠烦了，最后竟然松口同意跟他试试。</p><p>黄仁俊第一反应就是把这个喜讯告诉李帝努，彼时李帝努刚参加完比赛回来，一到学校就来见黄仁俊了。</p><p>大概这个突如其来的消息对李帝努来说也一样需要时间来消化，听黄仁俊说完，李帝努盯着他看了好久，眼神幽深而复杂，半晌，才弯着眼睛浮起一个清浅的笑。</p><p>“恭喜你啊，仁俊。”</p><p>但那笑意未及眼底就已消失，李帝努垂下眼，长而翘的睫毛无精打采地搭在眼睑上，面上难掩落寞的神色：“……那我以后还能和你做朋友吗，马克哥会不会不高兴？”</p><p>黄仁俊愣了愣，心想李帝努果然单纯善良又细心，考虑得这么体贴周到，但是李马克肯定不会这么小肚鸡肠的啦。</p><p>他抬起手去搭李帝努的肩，咧开嘴笑得没心没肺：“怎么会？大家都是好朋友嘛。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/03</p><p>跟李马克开始交往后，黄仁俊才发现原来李马克说的试试真的只是试试，意思是他永远得排在考试、竞赛、学生会的后面，等着李马克什么时候忙完了才会轮到他。</p><p>临时被放鸽子是常态，约会到一半突然被一个电话叫走的事儿也没少发生，每次李马克都特别愧疚，黄仁俊面上特别善解人意地摆摆手说没事你去忙吧，转头就自己偷偷抹眼泪。</p><p>对此黄冠亨的回复：笑死。附带一个德云社相声精品合集链接。</p><p>但李帝努却会温柔地拍拍他的背，轻声细语地开口安慰他：“马克哥就是这样的，你不要怪他。以后你难过的时候就来找我吧，我都有空的。”</p><p>呜呜呜，李帝努真好。</p><p>黄仁俊泪眼汪汪地接过李帝努递来的纸巾，一边擤鼻涕一边想道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大概是习惯成自然了，黄仁俊在跨年夜那天准备了一晚上却被李马克以备考为由放了鸽子的时候，心情竟然特别平静，想着干脆就早点上床把这个操蛋的跨年夜睡过去算了。</p><p>李帝努却放心不下他，硬是拉着黄仁俊一起去校门口的超市买了一堆零食，说要代替李马克陪他一起庆祝跨年。</p><p>此时已经是深夜，空荡荡的校园显得格外寥落，只有呼呼的冷风。</p><p>他们俩在学校的大草坪里随便找了个地方坐下，李帝努在那一袋零食里找了半天，翻出了一根旺旺碎冰冰，一使劲把它掰成了两半，一半递给了黄仁俊，另一半含进了嘴里，说话的声音有点含糊：“冬天吃冰的心情会变好。”</p><p>李帝努安慰人时说的笑话其实很蹩脚，黄仁俊一边听李帝努讲冷笑话一边吃冰棒，很给面子地笑了几声，冻得嘴唇直抖。</p><p>吃完冰棒时俩人的手指和嘴唇都已经冻得没知觉了，李帝努想拆一包软糖来吃，黄仁俊盯着他抖着手低头拆包装的滑稽模样，突然玩心大起，伸出手倏地贴在李帝努的脖子上。</p><p>李帝努被冰得直抽气，扭着脖子去捉黄仁俊作乱的手，嘴里威胁着再乱动他就真的要生气了。</p><p>黄仁俊根本不怕他，一边装模作样地说害怕，一边把另一只手也贴在了李帝努温热的颈窝里。</p><p>“我生气很凶的，真的啊——”黄仁俊猝不及防地被李帝努扑倒在柔软的草地上，捉住了双手摁在头顶，李帝努的脸忽然在他眼前放大，黄仁俊感觉到脸颊边落下冰凉柔软的触感，然后听到了对方带着笑意的声音，又轻又软，柔柔地搔过他的耳膜，“怕不怕？”</p><p>远方传来钟楼敲响十二点的钟声，黄仁俊睁大了眼，看着面前那双曜石般黑亮的眼，恍然间听到了自己失速的心跳声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/04</p><p>那天晚上黄仁俊甚至都不记得自己后来是怎么到宿舍的了，心里乱成了一团。他不确定李帝努是什么意思，更搞不懂自己的心意，窃喜裹挟着歉疚，连带着跟李马克约会时也心惊胆战。</p><p>他不擅长隐藏情绪，连李马克都发觉了，迟疑地说觉得黄仁俊最近怪怪的。</p><p>黄仁俊心一下提到了嗓子眼，飞快地回忆自己哪儿露馅了，咽了咽口水：“有吗…？”</p><p>“你最近在图书馆都不睡觉了，是不是生病了？”</p><p>前段时间李马克事情多，忙得脚不沾地都顾不上黄仁俊，心里特别过意不去，便对黄仁俊格外关切，黄仁俊也心虚得很，俩人现在的相处模式简直相敬如宾到诡异。</p><p>黄仁俊被自己纷乱的思绪折磨得够呛，一个下午在图书馆都心不在焉的，导致李马克跟他说要带他一起去金融系的聚会时嘴一快就答应了。</p><p>直到他站在了KTV包厢门口准备推门进去时，才后知后觉地想起来李帝努也是金融系的。</p><p> </p><p>李马克刚到门口就被同级的同学拉着说话，他见黄仁俊站在他身边特别坐立不安的样子，揽住他安抚地拍了拍他的手臂，让黄仁俊先进去包厢坐着等他。</p><p>黄仁俊盘算了一下现在想走人的话恐怕只有寝室着火这种级别的理由才能助他脱身，便打消了念头，悲壮地推开了包厢的门。</p><p>包厢内的声音震耳欲聋，五颜六色的灯光晃得黄仁俊眼睛疼，他眯着眼扫了一圈，没看到李帝努的身影，一颗心还没放下就被人扯着手臂坐了下来。</p><p>“俊俊，坐这里。”</p><p>好家伙，这就是灯下黑吗，原来李帝努就坐在他旁边。</p><p>李帝努看起来和平时没什么两样，一双眼微微弯着，笑得温和又无害，黄仁俊却被他看得有些局促，纠结地偷偷往边上挪了一点，拉开了两人的距离。</p><p>刚挪开一步，就有一张眼生的漂亮脸蛋突然凑到了黄仁俊的面前，眼神在黄仁俊和李帝努之间转了几个来回，长长的睫毛眨了眨，语气揶揄：“喔——李帝努，这是你男朋友吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊心跳一停，转头看向李帝努，没来由地有些紧张起来，说不清是害怕还是期待。</p><p>李帝努没说话，转头对上了他的视线，久久，直到黄仁俊开始脸颊发烫眼神乱飘，才暧昧地笑了出来。</p><p>“仁俊，你在这儿啊。”</p><p>一声呼唤突兀地插了进来，李马克径直走到了黄仁俊身边，贴着他坐下了，手臂自然地搂住了他的腰。</p><p>罗渽民的视线又在三人身上流连了一圈，惊讶地挑了挑眉，意味不明地小声发出一句感叹：“哇哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/05</p><p>临近期末周，黄仁俊索性就一头扎进了学习的汪洋大海，每天窝在宿舍里苦读，拒不接见任何人。</p><p>李马克听说后很欣慰，让他一个人好好复习，争取这学期不要再低空飞过了。</p><p>李帝努竟然也没再找过他。</p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊安安分分地复习考试，考完最后一门，就拉着黄冠亨一起去校门口大排档大吃一顿，连啤酒都喝了好几大瓶。</p><p>黄仁俊一口气喝空了杯子里的啤酒，皱着鼻子哈了一口气，又给自己满上了，开口的语气非常沉重：“亨哥，我犯了个全天下男人都会犯的错。”</p><p>黄冠亨从来没听黄仁俊喊过自己哥，有点惊恐：“……嫖娼是犯法的。”</p><p>黄仁俊：……</p><p>黄仁俊张了张嘴，欲言又止，欲止又言：“我好像，同时喜欢上了两个人……”</p><p>黄冠亨：“我靠，牛逼。”</p><p>短暂地震惊了过后，黄冠亨自顾自分析了起来：“一个是李马克，还有一个是谁？李帝努？”</p><p>黄仁俊艰难地点了点头。</p><p>黄冠亨拍了拍他的肩膀，宽慰道：“没事啦，李帝努一直喜欢你，这么明显的事傻子才没发现。”</p><p>黄仁俊：……</p><p>“虽然李马克是你男朋友，但是做人呢，最重要的还是自己开心，不开心就换咯。你说实话，你更喜欢哪个啊？”</p><p>黄仁俊的眼神闪了闪，垂下了眼盯着啤酒杯上的泡沫，低声喃喃了一句我不知道啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，黄仁俊和李帝努躲在KTV包厢内狭小的洗手间里，李帝努将他抵在墙上吻他，舌头很霸道地在他的唇齿间攻城略池，手臂也将他搂得很紧。</p><p>洗手间的隔音不太好，黄仁俊能听到门外传来的音乐声和偶尔的说笑声，还有他和李帝努唇齿交缠时发出的暧昧水声。</p><p>他们俩藏在这个小小的伊甸园里，接受了毒蛇的诱惑，共享邪恶的果实，他在越来越稀薄的空气里融化，融化在了李帝努的臂膀里，变成李帝努的一节肋骨。</p><p>李马克打电话过来时，李帝努伸手关掉了黄仁俊的手机，微笑着低声道：“告诉他手机没电了。”</p><p>黄仁俊怔愣了一下，心底涌起一股怪异的感觉，总觉得眼前李帝努的模样和他印象中有些不一样，又说不出是哪里不同。</p><p>下一秒李帝努就蹙起了眉头，面上的表情纠结又失落：“我是不是很坏？”</p><p>黄仁俊一下就心软了下来，摸了摸他皱着的眉间，又凑过去亲他，李帝努很温柔地回吻他，从嘴唇到脸颊，再到他耳边，呼出的热气酥麻麻地撩着他的耳廓。</p><p>他听见李帝努很小声的叹息：“真希望时间能停住，就现在，只有我和你。”</p><p>那一刻黄仁俊的心脏忽然爬上了一股难耐的痒，还有细细密密的痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/06</p><p>黄仁俊吃完饭后没有和黄冠亨一起回宿舍，他想一个人在楼下吹吹风散散酒气再回去，黄冠亨听完很深情地看了他一眼：“黄仁俊，你为情所困的样子很美。”</p><p>黄仁俊：“嗯知道了滚吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他喝了不少，走在路上步子都发飘，风越吹越脑子越迷糊，回过神来的时候已经站在了李马克和李帝努合租的房子楼下。</p><p>黄仁俊呆呆地在楼下站了半天，自己都不知道这时候来是要找李马克还是李帝努，想了半天被风吹得脑袋疼，干脆转身原路返回。</p><p>刚走了两步，身后就响起一个熟悉的声音：“俊俊…？”</p><p>李帝努穿着一件白色的连帽卫衣，鼻梁上架着一副土气的黑框眼镜，脚上还趿着拖鞋，显然是下楼丢垃圾的打扮。整个人都灰扑扑的，却又透出一种隽永的安定。</p><p>黄仁俊怔愣地盯着李帝努看了很久，只觉得自己真的醉了，醉得头重脚轻，醉得手脚不听使唤，无法不顺从内心的欲望。</p><p>所以他走上前去拥抱了李帝努。</p><p>当他们俩跌跌撞撞地抱着倒在李帝努的床上时，黄仁俊的思绪还是飘的，他一边接受李帝努侵略的吻，迷迷瞪瞪地想着，好像在哪里看到过有人说喝醉的时候是无法勃起的。</p><p>“呜——”</p><p>似乎对于他的走神很不满意，李帝努惩罚似的捏了一下手中的物什，黄仁俊被刺激得弓起了身子，难耐地发出一声微弱的呜咽。</p><p>李帝努的手很大，骨节突出而分明，握着黄仁俊翘起的性器上下套弄，完全掌握着他的脆弱。黄仁俊很无助地抓着李帝努的肩膀，被他的攻势逼得眼泪都出来了，双眼紧紧地闭着，潮湿的睫毛抖得像两只受惊的黑色蝴蝶，一边轻喘着一边喊李帝努的名字，声音软成了一汪春水。</p><p>李帝努低下头在他的脖颈、肩头和胸前落下几个安抚的轻吻，然后伸手抓住了黄仁俊的手一起向下探。</p><p>黄仁俊感觉到有一个又粗又硬的东西贴在了他身下，他被烫得抖了一下，伸手往下摸时，那东西更加兴奋了，在他手里跳了跳，又涨大了一圈。</p><p>黄仁俊睁开眼，透过模糊的泪光往身下看，看到李帝努的手握着他的手，快速地套弄着两人贴在一起的阴茎，几乎是同一时间，黄仁俊到达了高潮，尽数射在了李帝努的小腹上，乳白色的精液缓缓地顺着漂亮紧实的肌肉线条往下流。</p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊虚脱似的仰躺在床上喘息着，大脑宕机，眼前尽是一片茫茫的白。</p><p>直到李帝努凑过来亲他，他还没有射，硕大的阴茎很凶地翘着，却像只讨食的小狗一样轻轻舔去他脸上的泪痕，眼里的爱意满得快要溢出来。</p><p>这反差得几乎有些滑稽的画面，却像一记重拳猛地打在了黄仁俊脸上，让他一下清醒了过来。</p><p>他推开了李帝努，表情很平静，平静到近乎冷酷：“李帝努，你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>李帝努愣了愣，轻轻点了点头：“喜欢，很喜欢，我爱你，仁俊。”</p><p>随即又有点慌乱地摇了摇头，语速也快了起来：“但是我喜欢你是我的事，跟你没关系，你不用在意……”</p><p>黄仁俊鼻头一酸，眼圈又红了起来，伸手搂住了李帝努的脖子，赌气地朝他脖子上咬了一口：“笨蛋。”</p><p>明明他才是那个十恶不赦的坏人，一边做着李马克名义上的男朋友，一边享受着李帝努不能见光的爱，却始终没有勇气面对自己的心，他怎么会这么坏？</p><p>“我会和马克哥说。”黄仁俊整个人严严实实地被李帝努笼在身下，只看得见眼前的耳鬓厮磨，没有看见客厅入口处的门被人推开，“我要和马克哥分手。”</p><p>门口忽然传来一声重重的关门声，李马克抓着一束花站在那里，玄关处没有开灯，他整个人随之湮没进无边的黑暗里。</p><p>是一支很烂俗的红玫瑰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/07</p><p>李帝努在此刻显得格外地镇定，脸上没有露出任何慌乱的表情，动作很利落地替黄仁俊穿好了衣服，又给自己套上了衣服裤子，把黄仁俊送到了门口。</p><p>“你先回去。”</p><p>黄仁俊不放心地扭头看了一眼身后，李马克面无表情地坐在客厅的沙发上，那一支沾着露水的红玫瑰已经躺在了垃圾桶里。</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“我来说吧。”李帝努打断了他，声音里有一股不容拒绝的坚定感。</p><p> </p><p>李帝努关上门，刚转身就被李马克一拳狠狠地打在了右脸上，他猝不及防地往后退了几步，靠在了门板上。</p><p>李马克像一头暴怒的狮子，抓着他的领子将李帝努抵在门上，死死地瞪着他，胸口快速地起伏着。</p><p>说出口的话几乎是一个字一个字地从他嘴里挤出来的：“什么时候开始的？”</p><p>李帝努的表情特别平静：“这个问题难道不该问你自己吗？黄仁俊是你一步一步地推到我身边的。我都没费什么力气，他就越过线，倒向我了。”</p><p>李帝努松开李马克抓着自己的手，一步一步向他靠近：“哥，你可能还没搞清楚，你和仁俊的关系，从来不是你在主导，是我。是我挂断了你想道歉的电话，是我陪他看了无数场本该和你一起的电影，也是我在他一个人流泪的时候给他怀抱。我要让黄仁俊自己认清，我才是最适合他的那个人。如果你对他有一点上心，也不会让我如此轻易地得逞，对吗？”</p><p>他和李马克对视了半晌，忽然笑了：“哥，你真的喜欢仁俊吗？”</p><p>李马克愣了一下，抿了抿嘴没有说话。</p><p>“你对仁俊的喜欢就像喜欢一只猫一只狗，想起来了就抱一下，逗完了就忘到一边。听你的话有奖励，不听话就要学着听话。仁俊总是追着你的背影跑，但永远也跟不上你。他每天都很累，常常在我面前哭，这些你知道吗？”</p><p>“还有，仁俊喜欢的花是茉莉。”李帝努的声音喑哑，听起来几乎像要碎了，“哥，如果你不喜欢他，为什么要答应和他在一起呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李帝努让黄仁俊先回宿舍睡一觉等他，黄仁俊哪里睡得着，焦虑地在宿舍里走来走去，把黄冠亨吓得够呛。</p><p>一直等到了深夜，黄仁俊的手机才不紧不慢地响了起来，他一接了电话就往下跑，连拖鞋都来不及换。</p><p>那人拉着个行李箱站在宿舍楼旁边的大树下等他，黄仁俊忍不住加快了脚步，走近了才发现李帝努的脸上一块青一块紫的，嘴角还有没结痂的伤口，看起来特别狼狈。</p><p>入夜后的冬天温度格外地低，李帝努一笑就哈出了点白色的雾气，冷不丁地扯到了嘴角的伤口，疼得龇牙咧嘴，用非常可怜的语气说：“我被马克哥赶出来了，你要收留我。”</p><p>黄仁俊吸了吸鼻子，又想笑又想哭，瓮声瓮气地“嗯”了一声，问他痛不痛。</p><p>“抱一下就不痛了。”</p><p>李帝努伸手把黄仁俊整个人搂进了怀里，很依赖地把脸埋在对方的颈窝里，无声地勾起了嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>行善的，复活得生；作恶的，复活定罪。*</p><p>好人上天堂，李帝努只要黄仁俊就可以了。</p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p><p> </p><p>*出自《新约圣经：约翰福音》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>